


Mirrors

by Kaidan



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaidan/pseuds/Kaidan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted a year ago on tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mirrors

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted a year ago on tumblr.

Mirrors. Atrociously simple decorations they are, mimicking your face, entrapping your visual twin and contorting them to every facial expression or body language you put on display for it. They do nothing, say nothing, and think nothing. They are pieces of furniture to you and nothing more; an object to stare at and admire yourself with. Other than that it’s ignored and overlooked, forgotten about in your day to day life. 

You think nothing of it when you climb into bed and your visual twin climbs into bed as well. You think nothing of your mirror as you fall asleep, your mind going off to wherever that place is you visit in your dreams. While you slumber your visual twin lays there, forced to remain in their position until the sun comes up tomorrow, when your alarm goes off and you rouse from sleep, crawl out of bed and head for the shower.

Oh they can move of course, crawl out of their bed that is identical to yours, wander out the frame and wander about in their own house, a perfect replication of your own, jump on their furniture or what have you. Of course they can, but what would you think if you woke to find you have no reflection? Surely you would believe you have gone mad. 

So in bed remains your reflection, forced to play the facade of unconsciousness while you sleep. They remain idle until the next day when you approach your mirror and again admire your face. Or perhaps it is they who are admiring their face, while it is you that is forced to contort to and mock their facial expression and body language? As a visual twin it is your job to ensure they notice nothing out of the ordinary, remain unaware of what is really going on. 

Besides, who would believe you are you, and not in fact them?


End file.
